


Self-discipline

by JingGHachisu



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: ABO, AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/pseuds/JingGHachisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>设定： Jarvis是刑侦组探长（Alpha），Tony是大学物理系教授（Omega）。ABO世界观设定，此平行社会对Omega没有明显歧视。<br/>暂时不知道除了ABO设定还会有什么雷点，但是我保证无三角、生子、性转、强迫性性行为、BE、其他作品cross。如有其他警告会在更新时标注在标题上。<br/>申明：角色都属于漫威，OOC都算我的。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定： Jarvis是刑侦组探长（Alpha），Tony是大学物理系教授（Omega）。ABO世界观设定，此平行社会对Omega没有明显歧视。  
> 暂时不知道除了ABO设定还会有什么雷点，但是我保证无三角、生子、性转、强迫性性行为、BE、其他作品cross。如有其他警告会在更新时标注在标题上。  
> 申明：角色都属于漫威，OOC都算我的。

 

Jarvis把烟屁股按灭在已经蒂满为患的烟灰缸里，坐直身体，靠在椅背上，他的肩膀由于长时间伏案敲打键盘而酸疼。这份案件报告快写完了。并不什么困难的案子，但是文书工作并不会因为案件的难易程度而有所变化。

他随手保存了文档。现在就只剩下最后的工作，一份由专业人士提供的理论报告。只要材料齐全，他就可以将案件移交给检察官，由检方向犯人提起公诉。

预定的实验被安排在明天下午。Jarvis看了看手表，现在并不算很晚，他完全可以走回去，顺路在红吧喝两杯，然后在午夜之前回到家。

在他站起身穿上外套之前，他甚至连时间表都计算好了，误差不会在五分钟以内。

Jarvis习惯于这种按部就班的生活，他将业余的时间全部合理分配并一一安排好，以保证自己永远会以最好的状态面对工作。他不需要宠物、密友甚至伴侣。没有波澜起伏的情绪，没有牵挂与想念，一位严谨而自律的男性Alpha，Jarvis探长，NYPD破案率最高的王牌。

 

怀中的Omega闻起来鲜美而又诱人，Jarvis紧紧抱住对方紧实的腰部，控制着Omega的臀部防止他扭动得太过激烈，将舌头顺着腹肌的纹路一路舔上去。Jarvis敏锐的舌尖可以品尝到Omega身上细细渗出的那一层薄汗淡淡的咸味和独特的生理性气味——这位男性Omega正在度过一个完美的发情期。完美的，是的，Jarvis会给他，毫无疑问。

“嗯——”这位在红吧里遇见的Omega脸颊正带着性欲昂扬的淡红色，伸手颤抖着解开自己的衬衫纽扣，用手指捏着自己的乳头不停按压捻揉，恰到好处的刺痛混夹着酥麻感让他自己不断发出舒爽的呻吟。

Jarvis在脑海里搜索着他们刚才聊天的内容，他需要呼唤这个Omega，是的，他需要一个名字，而不是一个简单的'honey'。“Tony，”他精密的大脑很快就将关键词提取了出来，随着这一声呼唤，Jarvis低下头用嘴唇去亲吻对方的胸口，“分开腿。”

“快点。”Tony显得比Jarvis兴奋的多，他放开刺激自己的手，捧住Jarvis的脸，把他向上引，“我需要你，baby！”话一说完，他就迫不及待地勾起脖子去吻Jarvis。

Jarvis的舌头从Tony的双唇之间挤进去， _真软_ ，他忍不住想到，这和对方短硬的小胡子触感形成了鲜明的对比。他并不讨厌这个，也许他还喜欢这个。 _这很……美妙。_

Tony早已闭上双眼，全心全意地享受着这个逐渐加深的吻，Jarvis的舌头逐一扫过他的牙齿，一边不断地挑逗Tony去追逐他。 _哦，他吸骆驼牌的烟_ ，Tony的鼻翼轻轻阖动，睫毛轻颤，他想自己大概早已经湿了，也许从刚进门就被按在门上进行第一次接吻的时候就已经开始进入状态了。他把那件套头连帽衫丢在哪了？希望是丢在这个Alpha男性的家里，而不是在路上。鼓起勇气决定在发情期出门的Tony并没想过他会这么快就找到如此绝妙的Alpha。

“你真棒，Baby！”Tony在Jarvis终于拖着一丝津液从自己的嘴上离开时睁开焦糖色的圆眼睛，“我想我们可以开始下一步了。”他的屁股挪了挪，想要贴近Jarvis——Shit！他不是已经湿了，是完全湿透了！一股散发着浓郁信息素气味的体液由于他身体的晃动顺着股间流下来，逐渐润湿了下面的床单。这种温凉的感觉使Tony感到脸上发烫，异样的羞耻感让他完全抛弃了理智，他想要这个Alpha，想要，该死的！他想要！

Jarvis又吻了他两下，很短暂，但是却让Tony感到更愉悦——操蛋的上帝保佑他，这个体贴得不像话的Alpha。

Tony深吸了一口气，他早就注意到Jarvis的阴茎在自己的会阴处来回摩擦，而已准备好性交的后穴完全被本能驱动，激动地一张一合，“我想你再不进来，我的肠子大概就要痉挛了。”Tony眨了眨眼睛，伸出舌头舔过自己的上嘴唇。

接着，Tony就得到了他所期待的。

Jarvis的动作坚定而又缓慢，他知道自己必须忍住最开始这一股强烈的冲动，他不想把这个Omega弄伤，就算对方的身体已经做好了完全的准备——Tony的体温由于正在经历发情期而略高于常人，太过于期待使他的肠壁正轻快地收缩着，阴茎则硬邦邦地上弯，侧歪在他的小腹上。Jarvis长叹一口气，纤长的蓝眼睛微微眯了起来，他细细地品味着这种独特的快感， _Tony_ ，他在心里这么感叹着， _T_ _ony_ ……

“嗯？”

Jarvis猛地睁开双眼，对上了Tony水汽弥漫的眼睛——天，他喊出来了？

但是没人有多余的精力去管这个了，随着Jarvis的一个挺身，他完全没入了Tony的身体，这个动作让两人体会到了足够的摩擦带来的酸麻感，他们同时仰起脖子发出惊叹。

Tony的双腿盘上Jarvis，让两人结合地更加紧密。“Come on.”他用沙哑的声音说道，硬邦邦的阴茎被夹在两人的身体中间。

Jarvis理智的最后一根弦崩的一声断了，他稍稍后退，双股收紧，毫无停留地再次顶了进去，囊袋随即击打在Tony的臀部，发出一声脆响。Jarvis加快了速度，似乎此时没有任何人或事能够阻止他让这个Omega发出更多愉悦而又甜腻的呻吟。

Jarvis把Tony的大腿向下压，他想要吻他。才过去没多久，他就想念起Tony嘴唇的触感来，任何一个Omega对他来说都不会拥有这样的吸引力，Tony是第一个。

身体下面的男人因为这个动作带来的角度变化而发出了短促的尖叫，Jarvis撞在了他的Omega入口上，微微的酸疼感很快就变成了欲罢不能的快感。他搂紧了Jarvis的脖子，放纵自己沉迷在这一场肉欲之中。

 

Jarvis被什么动静震醒了，他习惯性地伸手在床头柜上摸到自己的手机——没有人找他，没有案件，没有通知。但是震动还在继续，嗡嗡嗡地响个不停。

Jarvis清醒了一些，他拉亮床头的台灯，眯着还未习惯光线的眼睛寻找声音的来源。有一部黑色的手机躺在床头柜的边缘，还在不断向外移去。

“让我再睡一会儿……”旁边一个男人嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地翻了个身背对Jarvis这一侧的光线，还顺便卷走了Jarvis身上的被子。

Jarvis想起了昨晚的一切，他们大概做了三四次才互相拥抱着睡过去，空气中Omega发情的气味已经很淡了，但是毫无疑问的，昨晚是一场完美的性爱。Jarvis捞起Tony的手机，免得它从柜子上摔下去。

震动的原因是一个设定好的早晨8点闹钟，屏幕上不断地闪烁着“9点有课”的字样。

“Tony？”Jarvis推了推那个棕发的男人，“你的闹钟，你还有课。”

“我有课！”Tony突然坐了起来，乱糟糟的头发在他的头顶上打着卷，“我的天！我有课！”他匆匆忙忙地跳起来从地上捡拾自己的衣服。

Jarvis毫不掩饰地欣赏着对方的背部和挺翘的屁股，他注意到地上扔了四个用过的安全套， _那昨晚我们是做了四次_ 。

“收收，你的眼神。”Tony说道，但是听起来完全没有责怪的意思。他一边套上T恤，一边用目光寻找自己的内裤，“小坏蛋，你在床底下。”他弯下腰伸手去够。

Jarvis看到属于自己的吻痕凌乱地分布在对方的腰上，肩膀处也有一些，他希望自己没有亲在更显眼的地方。“你是个老师？”

“是的，教教基础课程。”Tony把内裤提上——Jarvis为此微微感到一丝遗憾，“抱歉，我得走了。昨晚很棒，谢谢你。”他对Jarvis挤挤眼睛。

Tony用极快的速度整理好自己就走了，他说为了不让学生撞见他才会来这么远的酒吧喝几杯，这就造成了他今早很有可能会迟到的后果，“我的助教不会放过我的，天啊！”

Jarvis这才想起来，他没有问Tony要电话号码。

 

Jarvis手上的这起案件其实并没有什么技术上的难度——一位常年受到虐待的Omega设计杀害了她的合法Alpha。她利用一根被刻意磨损的电线，在自己外出时实施了犯罪，试图制造不在场证明。寻找真相并不难，警方根据蛛丝马迹顺利将她逮捕。但是这位异常倔强的Omega却在被捕后始终一言不发，极为不合作。

审判中最重要的犯案方式需要足够的理论依据确认才可以作为呈堂证据，所以警局委托了康乃尔大学的物理学教授来做这个实验。

教授的名片被夹在文件的封面右上角，那上面提供了他的姓名、头衔、地址以及联系方式。

这份文件此时正被Jarvis夹在胳膊与身体之间，他早早来到实验室的门口等候那位据说很有权威性的教授，警方在这里模拟犯罪现场搭建了试验场地。

一辆红色的雪佛兰从东边驶了过来，猛的急甩尾之后稳稳地停在贾维斯面前。车窗缓缓撤下，一个戴着黑色墨镜的男人咧开修着精致小胡子的嘴笑了，“警官，好久不见。”

Jarvis这才将名片上的Anthony Edward Stark和Tony联系起来，“准确地来说是7个小时2分钟13秒。”他瞄了一眼手表淡定地答道。


	2. Chapter 2

Jarvis始终认为他和Tony的“相遇”完全属于一场意外，他并不是一个热衷于收集床伴的Alpha，一切大概是从Tony隔着吧台对他投放信息素开始的。

  
_不，也许Pro. Stark并没有那么做。_ Jarvis站在场外面无表情地注视着在实验区里忙碌的Stark教授。这个Omega对他的吸引力实在太过于猛烈，是否是Tony先释放了信息素这一点现在看起来并没有那么重要。

被赤裸裸的目光触摸全身的棕发教授正在兴致勃勃地侃侃而谈，他似乎正在对那位Omega表示某种程度上的赞赏——“时机把握地相当准确。”Jarvis听见他这么说，“要知道人体心脏每搏动一次就会有0.1-0.2秒的时间对电流极为敏感，一般情况下只有通电时间足够长才会与这个敏感瞬间重合。我认为死者没受什么苦，应该在最开始就……”

Jarvis只听进去最后一句，虽然这显得不太敬业，但是教授隔着西装挺翘着的圆润臀部占据了警官的大部分注意力——

_操他！_

_我喜欢传教士体位，但他屁股那么翘从后面来一定也不错！_

_嘴巴有点毒但是吻起来却软软的，不知道含着我是什么感觉？也许可以试试⋯⋯_

_我觉得他还是穿酒吧里那件蓝色衬衫更好看，虽然高领毛衣可以挡住那些痕迹⋯⋯_

“警官？”Tony不知道什么时候走了过来，“你还在线吗？我需要帮你重新搜索WIFI吗？”

“今晚……”

“今晚我有课。”

“那就……”

“实验报告我只能明天给你了。”

“我不是……”Jarvis感到有些微的挫败感，Tony显得神秘而又难以掌握，这令他着急。

“我的名片。”Tony对他挤挤眼睛，用手把文件封面别着的名片拿下来，塞进Jarvis胸口的口袋，“有问题就联系我，警官。”他微微笑着，修理得当的小胡子中间是血色充润的丰满嘴唇。

Jarvis心想自己实在是注意太多的细节了。

 

案件如期进行了庭审，证据确凿。

Tony作为验证犯案手法的主要证人出席，他穿着恰到好处的银灰色西装和略显夸张的领带，显得自信满满。他不像是一名物理学教授，反而更像是意气风发的检察官。

一审判决犯人谋杀罪名成立已经是顺利成章的事情了。

Jarvis忙完自己的份，才收拾东西准备离开。

他拿起搭在椅背上的外套，正好看着狱警押着犯人离开。那个Omega依然没有说过一句话，辩解的也好，表达悔意的也好，充满恨意的也好，一句也没有。对于法官的问话，她也只用是和否进行简单的回应，就连陪审团都对她兴致缺缺。

Jarvis看着那个Omega佝偻的背影，她在长期的暴力下看起来比同龄人老了起码十岁，双颊瘦削，冷漠而又绝望。

“喝一杯？”原来Tony还没走，他一直站在法院门口等着审判结束。但是人流几乎散完了他都没有看到Jarvis的身影，只好寻着路又找回来，“你在想什么？”

“不，没什么。”Jarvis仍然兀自沉浸在自己的思绪里，他摇了摇头。“喝一杯。”他机械地重复了一遍Tony的话，点点头。

 

粗重的喘息在并不算宽敞的卧室里交织，Tony的呻吟声随着啪的一声脆响变得更大了。Jarvis在Tony的右侧臀瓣上留下了一个微微泛红的手掌印，这令两人都感到更加兴奋。

Jarvis捏了捏Tony大腿内侧的嫩肉，得到了内壁紧缩的回应。他的手指顺着Tony的大腿向上，逐一照顾了对方的会阴、阴囊和阴茎，他的拇指在Tony不断分泌着体液的马眼上用一个重重的按压结束了这一趟短小的旅程，Tony微微颤抖着发出细小的呜咽。

从后面上他确实是一个很棒的想法，Jarvis满足地亲吻着Tony的后背，偶尔会张开嘴轻轻叼住他的皮肉。Jarvis从不侵犯床伴的腺体，这次他依然控制着自己的本能，避开了那一块敏感的区域。

Tony的臀部紧实而又挺翘，圆润而又光滑，Jarvis几乎沉迷在这块地方了，他没法劝说自己将手从上面挪开。

“Dear，我需要你的吻。”Tony呻吟着半侧过头来，他微微皱着眉头，忍耐着身体深处令人发狂的酸爽感。他的头发由于顶在枕头上来回移动而显得有些凌乱，“我的天……别顶了……求你……唔……”他断断续续地求饶着，那张伶俐的嘴此时却吐不出更连贯的话了。

Jarvis只好放开了紧贴在Tony臀肉上的手，转而握住对方的腰，他帮助Tony慢慢地翻了个身，而自己的性器同时依然停留在Tony的身体里，Tony因为这种另类的摩擦弓起背从嗓子眼里发出尖锐的喘息。

那条略显夸张的领带还挂在Tony的脖子上，松松垮垮地搭在他赤裸的胸前，从右乳侧垂下去，显得异常色情。

Jarvis给了他索取的，一个亲吻，一个深吻。他们互相交换着呼吸和唾液，直到其中一方无法呼吸才放开彼此。

床单在Tony的手心里被攥地发皱，但是很快有另一只手覆盖在Tony的手背上，是Jarvis。他轻轻掰开Tony紧握着的手指，将自己的十指分别插进Tony的指间。

他们互相握紧了彼此，胸膛贴着胸膛，身体与身体相连，让信息素在两人之间萦绕相融。

 

Jarvis将早餐端上桌的时候，Tony嘴里叼着烤成金黄色的吐司正在浏览报纸。

“吃早饭的时候不要看报纸。”Jarvis提醒道，“这不利于消化。”有另一个人与他坐在同一张餐桌上吃早饭是一件新鲜的事，独身主义的Jarvis意外地发觉自己并不讨厌这个，所以他的心情有些轻快。

Tony没有答话，也没有放下报纸。Jarvis暂停了几秒才注意到那片吐司依然保持着那个状态被Tony叼在嘴里。

“怎么了？”似乎有什么阴霾一样慢慢攀上了Jarvis的心脏。

“昨天那个案子。”Tony放下报纸，他看起来严肃而又忧虑，“你没跟我说这个。”

“什么？”

“Michelle一直处于暴力环境中，她的合法Alpha对她一点都不好。”Tony皱着眉。

“怎么了？这跟你的实验并没有什么关系。”

“没有关系？”Tony嘲讽地反问了一句，“是我的证明让她罪名成立的。”

“你的实验只是其中一个方面。”Jarvis客观地说，“审判并不是只看一项证据。”

“她连报仇都只选择了最无痛苦的方式，你知道她需要实验多少次才能得出这样的数据吗？如果不是被她的合法Alpha打成那样，她绝不会做出这样的事情！”Tony丢下银叉，金属的餐具敲击在瓷盘上发出清响。

“Tony，就算这样也并不能抵消她谋杀的事实。”Jarvis将自己的餐具轻放在桌上，不想再将这个话题进行下去了，“你是不是因为她也是Omega所以觉得同情？法律……”

Tony仿佛被什么捅了一下，他瞪大了眼睛难以置信地看着Jarvis，“也是Omega？”他猛地站起来，木质的椅子腿在地板上摩擦发出刺耳尖锐的声音，“我想起来待会还有课，我先走了。”他气冲冲地走向门口，从衣架上把自己的外套扯下来。

Jarvis突然觉得他们之间的关系大概结束了。

Jarvis的单身人生中历时最长的一次交往，十七天零十一个小时四十二分十八秒。也许，是交往。


End file.
